Suddenly The World Stops Turning
by Vesperli
Summary: Nach einem schweren Unfall mit gravierenden Folgen für Cuddy, fällt diese in eine tiefe Depression, aus der Wilson versucht sie wieder heraus zu ziehen.    Dieser One-Shot ist enstanden nach der Vorgabe des Wortes "Light".


_1 Monat nach dem Unfall_

_Da war es wieder. Das unsagbar laute Klirren des Glases, dass in ihren Ohren schmerzte und ihr den Angstschweiß auf die Stirn trieb.  
><em>

_Sie fühlte sich wie in einem Strudel aus diesem, ihr zum Verhängnis gewordenen, zersplitterten Glas gefangen, aus dem es kein Entrinnen gab und je mehr Anstrengungen sie unternahm, dieser unfreiwilligen Gefangenschaft zu entrinnen, desto stärker schienen die Schnittwunden am ganzen Körper zu schmerzen und zu bluten._

Cuddy wälzte sich unruhig im Bett und ihr leises Stöhnen ließ Wilson langsam aus seinem eigenen Schlaf erwachen. Er setzte sich im Sessel auf und als erstes, wie so oft in den letzten Tagen, fiel sein Blick auf Cuddy, ihre Bandagen an den Armen, den Heftpflastern im Gesicht und den Kratzern am Hals.

Wilson hievte sich erschöpft aus dem Sessel und ging hinüber zum Bett. „Hey, Lisa," sagte Wilson sanft uns streichelte ihr zärtlich durch das Haar. „Aufwachen. Du hast wieder einen Albtraum." Cuddy wachte auf und Wilson musste ihren Armen ausweichen, die in die Luft schossen.

„Was ist los?" fragte sie aufgeregt.

„Du hast wieder von dem Unfall im Krankenhaus geträumt."

Auf die Erinnerungen daran, wie Cuddy von einem wütenden Patienten durch eine Glasscheibe geschubst wurde, reagierte sie mit Gleichgültigkeit, indem sie sich zur Seite drehte und einfach weiter schlafen wollte. Einfach immer nur weiter schlafen. Das war alles, was sie wollte.

„Sollen wir heute einen Spaziergang machen?" frage Wilson vorsichtig nach, der sich auf gefährliches Terrain mit dieser Frage wagte.

Keine Antwort und Wilson wurde ungeduldig. „Lisa, du musts mal aufstehen und dich bewegen." Doch selbst der warnende Unterton in seiner Stimme ließ Cuddy kalt.

_Dann kripier doch an einer Thrombose," _dachte Wilson resignierend und verließ das Schlafzimmer um sich in der Küche einen Tee zu kochen. Er hasste es. Und wie er es hasste, zu sehen, wie Cuddy langsam aber sicher von der Depression in die Nie gezwungen wurde, ohne dass seine Bemühungen dies verhindern konnten.

_2 Monate nach dem Unfall_

Wilson griff nach Cuddys Arm und legte ihr eine Tablette auf die Handinnenfläche. Cuddy schloss die Hand und tastete nach dem Medikament, doch die Form sagte ihr in diesem Fall nichts.

Wilson saß neben ihr auf dem Bett und beäugte sie neugierig und wartete gespannt auf eine, wie er hoffte, positive Reaktion.

„Was ist das?" fragte sie skeptisch.

„10 mg Citalopram," antwortete Wilson, der hoffte, dass Cuddy sein Hilfsangebot annehmen würde und es nicht missverstand.

Doch Cuddy schmiss die Tablette, zu seinem Entsetzen und zu seiner Enttäuschung, einmal quer durch das Schlafzimmer und ließ sich trotzig wie ein kleines Kind wieder zurück in die Kissen sinken.

„Ich brauche kein Antidepressivum," sagte sie bitter. „Was ich brauche, ist mein..."

„Was du brauchst, verdammt nochmal, ist Hilfe, die du auch annimmst," unterbrach Wilson sie zornig, der mit seinem Latein langsam aber sicher am Ende war. „Willst du wie House enden?" Ensetzt blickte er Cuddy ins Gesicht. Er wollte das nicht laut gesagt haben.

„Was soll das heißen?" blaffte Cuddy zurück, sichtlich getroffen. „Ich werde niemals ein solch trostloses Leben wie er führen!" Kaum waren ihr diese Worte über die Lippen gekommen, bereute sie sie auch schon wieder.

Wilsons Magen verkrampfte sich und die Angst, die mit bitterer Übelkeit einher ging, breitete sich wieder weiter aus. Cuddy wandte sich von ihm ab, und auch wenn sie versuchte, leise zu sein, konnte sie es nicht verhindern, dass Wilson ihr Schluchzen vernahm.

„Es tut mir leid. So habe ich das nicht gemeint," entschuldigte sich Wilson.

„Ich auch nicht."

„Lisa," seufzte er. „Ich habe Angst um dich und ich möchte nicht, dass du dir etwas antust. Ist das denn so schwer zu verstehen?"

Sie suchte nach seiner Hand, und Wilson hielt sie ihr hin, damit sie sie ergreifen konnte. „Ich werde mich nicht umbringen, falls du das meinst," sagte sie. „Zumindest solange es noch Hoffnung für mich gibt," fügte sie schmunzelnd hinzu.

„Du weißt, was Dr. Beltrane über die Wahrscheinlichkeit gesagt hat..."

„Ja," unterbrach Cuddy ihn. „Aber 5% sind besser als gar nichts."

Wilson seufzte erneut und legte seinen Arm um Cuddy. „Ich hoffe, dass das Optimismus ist, der da aus dir spricht, und nicht der Versuch mich zu beruhigen." Doch insgeheim wusste er, dass Cuddy nur ihre Depression verleugnen wollte.

Mit einem kurzen Griff in die Hosentasche ließ Wilson die Dose mit den Pillen wieder verschwinden. Wenn Cuddy nicht wollte, das ihr geholfen wurde, würde Wilson sie auch nicht dazu zwingen.

_3 Monate nach dem Unfall_

_Nichts_war alles was sie fühlte, als sie aus dem leichten Dämmerschlaf erwachte. Cuddy hatte jegliches Gefühl für die Zeit verloren, als hätte eine graue Wolke sie und ihr Leben umhüllt., als wollte eine unsichtbare Macht um jeden Preis verhindern, dass sie fühlte. Fühlte, dass sie trotz allem noch am Leben war.

Die Klaue der Depression hatte Cuddy seit dem Unfall fest im Griff. Wie in Watte gepackt bekam sie kaum noch mit, was um sie herum in der Welt geschah und insgeheim interessierte sie das auch nicht. Viel zu sehr war sie damit beschäftigt, sich selber zu bemitleiden, anstatt ihr Leben wieder in die Hand zu nehmen.

Wilson legte sein Buch zur Seite, als er sah, dass Lisa sich in ihrem Bett regte. „Was hast du vor?"

„Ich muss mal auf die Toilette," antwortete Cuddy und tastete sich mit Händen und Füßen langsam auf dem Bett voran, bis sie festen und sicheren Boden unter sich spürte. Wilson wollte ihr zur Hilfe eilen, doch als er seine Hand um ihren nackten Oberarm schloss, riss sie sich mit einem Ruck von ihm los.

„Das schaffe ich noch alleine!" Sie schlug den Weg zum Badezimmer ein. Den Weg, den sie selbst im Schlaf gefunden hätte, doch jetzt war alles anders, als sie ihn beschritt. Sie musste ihn nochmals kennenlernen und ihn sich auf eine neue Weise einprägen.

Wilson schaute ihr besorgt nach und achtete auf jeden ihrer Schritte. Auch wenn er froh war, dass Cuddy mit der Zeit immer öfters nun von sich aus das Bett verließ, war er sich im Klaren darüber, dass sie immer noch nicht über den Berg war.

Cuddy driftete im Laufen unbewusst immer weiter nach links ab, und ehe sie mit dem Türrahmen kollidieren konnte, war Wilson auch schon an ihre Seite geeilt und stellte sich ihr und dem Pfosten als lebendiges Schutzkissen in den Weg.

„Huch," sagte Cuddy, als sie schließlich gegen Wilson stieß. „Entschuldige." Beinahe hätte sie gesagt, dass sie ihn nicht gesehen hatte, doch im letzten Augenblick drängte sie die Worte zurück. Unbeirrt lief sie weiter und fand, ohne weitere Probleme, das Bad.

Cuddy setzte sich auf den Rand der Badewanne und versuchte den Tränen freien Lauf zu lassen. Doch nichts geschah. Keine Wut, keine Enttäuschung, kein Schmerz und noch nicht einmal das Gefühl der Verzweiflung ergriff Besitz von ihrer seelischen Gesundheit. Was war nur mit ihr los?

_4 Monate nach dem Unfall_

„Sind Sie soweit?" nahm gegenüber Cuddy platz und legte ihre Krankenakte zur Seite. Sie nickte und schluckte einmal schwer, als sie nach Wilsons Hand griff.

„Ich werde jetzt den Verband abnehmen," erklärte der Ophthalmologe, der Cuddy seit dem Unfall hauptsächlich medizinisch betreut hatte. Er wickelte den Verband ab und legte ihn zur Seite.  
>Wilson konnte die kleinen, feinen Narben in ihrem Gesicht erkennen, die vom Glas der Scheibe herrührten, und die man, sobald die Rötungen verblassten, kaum noch sehen würde. Der Augenblick der Wahrheit war nun gekommen und Wilson war so gespannt, dass er kaum atmete.<p>

„Lassen Sie die Augen bitte geschlossen, wenn ich die Pads abgenommen habe," instruierte Cuddy. Sie nickte wieder, unfähig vor lauter Nervosität etwas zu sagen. Sie spürte, als die Pads abgenommen wurden, die frische Luft, die wie eine Wohltat für ihre Haut war.

wandte sich an Wilson. „Dr, Wilson, würden Sie bitte das Licht dimmen?" Wilson tat wie ihm geheißen und eilte schnell zum Untersuchungssuhl zurück und legte Cuddy eine Hand auf die Schulter. Eine Geste, die ihr Mut zusprechen sollte.

„Öffnen Sie bitte jetzt ihre Augen, ."

Langsam öffnete Cuddy ihre Augen, doch sie war viel zu aufgeregt um zu registrieren, was gerade passierte. Das linke Auge blieb schwarz, doch auf dem Rechten konnte sie verschwommen die Konturen von wahrnehmen. Bis sich das Auge an das empfindelich Licht gewöhnt hatte, kniff sie es regelmäßig zusammen.

„Kannst du was sehen?" fragte Wilson, der versuchte aus Cuddys Mimik zu lesen.

Ehe sie antworten konnte, traf es sie wie ein Schlag. Die Schwärze auf ihrem linken Auge nahm ab, während die Sehschärfe auf dem Rechten zunahm.

„Auf dem rechten Auge sehe ich sehr sehr schlecht und auf dem linken Auge wird es immer heller," erklärte sie.

„Wunderbar," rief aus und Wilson schaute ihn verdutzt an. Was sollte daran wunderbar sein?

Der Augenarzt bemerkte den fragenden Blick seines Kollegen und antwortete: „Das ist ein vielversprechender Anfang. wird zwar nie mehr volle Sehkraft erreichen, aber das ist kein Problem. Es gibt ja Brillen." Beltrane klang, als hätte ein neues Weltwunder entdeckt. „5% Wahrscheinlichkeit..."murmelte er und schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf.

Cuddy durchflutete ein Gefühl der Erleichterung bei den Worten des Arztes und die ganze Anspannung der vergangenen Monate fiel von ihr ab wie ein Stein. Sie stand auf und drehte sich zu Wilson um. Sie sah ihn lächeln und plötzlich brach es aus ihr heraus. Tränen strömten ihr heiß über die Wangen.

„Hey," lachte Wilson leise und schloss Cuddy in seine Arme. „Kein Grund zum Weinen. Sei doch froh."

„Bin ich ja auch" schluchzte sie.

„Dann bin ich ja beruhigt," antwortete Wilson. Und diesmal war er es wirklich.

_~Fin~_


End file.
